


Take a moment and think about it

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop being such a dick and tell me how many people you have slept with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a moment and think about it

Take a moment and think about it

 

“In the last two years…” Jared said, knitting his brow in a contemplation so deep that his eyes crossed. “Well, it’s just been Sandy, and you. In the last year it’s just been you…Oh, welling may have given me a blow job at Rosie’s last birthday thing, but I was so wasted I can’t really remember.”

“In Mikey’s kitchen, you were sitting at the table between Kristin and Kristen?”

“Uh, maybe?”

“That was me, dumbass.”

“Oh.” Jared said, slapping himself on the forehead. “In that case, never mind.”

“No, not never mind, I’m offended. Not that you can’t really remember, you were BAKED. But confusing me with Tommy? That’s unforgivable.” Jensen tried for a sort of pouting expression, but the effect was ruined by his shit eating grin. “’Sides, we’re not counting blow jobs, that would take too long.”

“Well, not for me apparently, but Mike did tell me you blew the entire Smallville cast and most of the crew…oof.” Jared was cut off by a quick hard kick to the shin. “Ow, hey!”

Jensen laughed and yanked the covers away from Jared, dragging them up to his neck and snuggling down into the warmth, leaving Jared exposed to the cool early morning air.

“You little fucker!” Jared half growled – half laughed. He curled himself around Jensen, gently nipping at his shoulder until Jensen tried to wriggle away. Jared saw his opening and grabbed a handful of covers, pulling them back to him and then around them both. He slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close so the curve of Jensen’s ass was flush against his half hard dick.

“Your go.” Jared muttered into Jensen’s shoulder.

“We haven’t finished you yet.” Jensen said, shifting his butt, rubbing it teasingly against Jared.

Jared groaned.

 

*

 

It was inevitable; Jensen knew that they would get around to this conversation eventually, always happened. And since Jared had started it – albeit inadvertently as only Jared could – Jensen wasn’t letting him off the hook.

“You just want numbers, right? No names?”

“I really don’t want names if one of them’s gonna be Murray.”

“You know I never slept with Chad.” Jared said, punctuating each word with a light kiss on Jensen’s shoulder, on the back of his neck. “It was just a couple of blow jobs, which you said we ain’t counting.”

“Given or gotten?” Jensen asked, twisting himself round to face Jared, who had moved slightly to give him room.

“Huh?”

“Any blow jobs starring the Chad could be counted if you gave them.”

“It was both, stop being a dick and tell me how many people you have slept with.”

“You first.”

“Ok.” Jared shifted onto his back. He checked off on his fingers as he counted in his head. But while Jared didn’t actually name names, he did mouth the names because Jared was incapable of keeping his mouth shut. Milo, Alexis, Jensen, Sandy that girl in high school and her sister. “Six.” He said eventually.

“Six?” Jensen squeaked. He coughed in an attempt to cover up the unmanliness. “I mean, six?”

“Well yeah,” Jared said, somewhat uncomfortable. “I don’t know. I uh, don’t get out much? Ok, now you.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Jensen!”

Jensen huffed and turned onto his side, giving Jared his back.

“C’mon, Jen.”

“No, you started it, so I’m stopping it.”

“Uh uh, I believe it was your insecure ass self that started it, now ‘fess the hell up. There’s nothing wrong with being experienced.”

“How would you know? You virgin.”

“Slut.”

“Tight ass.”

“Giggalo.”

“Cock tease.”

“Man whore.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh I bet you’d like to.” Jared said, his voice turning to that deep, throaty rumble that he knew got to Jensen in all the right places. “Wouldn’t you?” Jared slipped his arm around Jensen again, pressing his body close. He reached his hand down, paling Jensen’s cock, holding it loosely, teasing.

Jensen groaned.

“You fucker.”

“C’mon Jen. Jared coaxed.

“I can’t believe you slept with Milo Ventim..Ventiman…Ventibun,” Jensen faltered in his indignance. Jared just laughed, equal parts nipping and nuzzling at Jensen’s neck. “You slept with Peter Petreli. Man, that kid could out emo Sam….hssss” Jensen sucked in a sudden breath when Jared bit him. Hard.

“You take that back.” Jared said, only half serious. “No one can out emo Sam, and stop avoiding the question.”

“That had better not leave a mark or make up will have my ass again.”

Jared ignored him and gently mouthed the tender skin, the teeth makes already fading.

“Fine,” Jensen sighed. “Ten.”

“Ten?”

“Yeah, ten.”

“You make a big fuss over Ten? Drama Queen.”

“Dick.”

“Seriously, ten?”

“Yeah…wait, maybe eleven.”

“Maybe? How maybe?”

“Well, I was sorta counting Chris and Steve as one, it was just that one time and we were all really really wasted…”

“Oh god, tell me one of you videoed that.”

“Padalecki, you pervert.”

“Yeah, and I was all kinds of innocent before I met you.”

“And why don’t I…fuck, keep doing that.”

Jared stroked his hand over the length of Jensen’s growing erection. Lazily he kissed along Jensen’s shoulder, the groove of his collar bone, pausing for a quick nip at Jensen’s ear. Jensen tried to buck his hips, trying to get closer to Jared’s teasing hand. His vision greyed with arousal so he squeezed shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of Jared’s hands on his skin. He arched his back a little, pressing his ass insistently to Jared’s crotch. But Jared didn’t quicken his pace; he just slowly and gently tortured Jensen’s orgasm out of him.

Jared didn’t even give Jensen the time to recover before he was pulling away and dragging himself out of the bed.

“What, no cuddling?” Jensen pouted.

“Maybe later, get your ass up, we’re gonna be late. Hey, if you’re a good boy I’ll let you blow me in the shower.”

“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.” Jensen huffed, climbing out of Jared’s huge bed. “But I swear, J, confuse me with Tommy one more time and your ass is never getting laid again.”

 

FIN


End file.
